sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Crown
The Sacred Crowns are quest items in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. History The crowns were originally entrusted by Anubis to people in different areas of Egypt. However, Set or his minions either steal or corrupt the trustee of each crown, and Sphinx and Tutankhamen have to work together to recover them. Connection with Ancient Egypt Most of the crowns resemble the real ancient Egyptian Crowns: the Deshret, or Red Crown, of Lower Egypt; and the Pschent, or Double Crown, of United Egypt. None of the crowns look like the Hedjet, or White Crown, of Upper Egypt on its own, though the Double Crown was the combination of the Red and White crowns used when Egypt was unified into one country. Each of these crowns features the Uraeus, a cobra representing the goddess Wadjet, that served as a symbol of pharaonic power. Sacred Crown of Abydos The Sacred Crown of Abydos is the first crown retrieved. The crown was originally given to the Mayor of Abydos by Anubis. When the mayor falls ill, Sphinx is sent to find five Healing Herbs to heal him and obtain the crown. However, the Mayor's Advisors steal the crown, forcing Sphinx to fight their merged form, Apocalypse, in order to get it. Upon successfully defeating them and taking the crown to Anubis, Sphinx is given two Curse Stones. The Sacred Crown of Abydos is the only crown that does not resemble an ancient Egyptian crown, looking more like a European coronet. Sacred Crown of Uruk The Sacred Crown of Uruk is the second crown retrieved. Set gives the crown to the Geb Queen, for her to protect it. When Sphinx fights her in her palace in the Uruk Islands, he defeats her and retrieves the crown. The Sacred Crown of Uruk resembles a golden Red Crown, inset with red jewels. Sacred Crown of Heliopolis The Sacred Crown of Heliopolis is the third crown retrieved. The crown was originally given to the Pharaoh of Heliopolis, but when the pharaoh was replaced with an impostor by Set, Anubis could not retrieve the crown from him and instead turned the pharaoh and the other inhabitants of the Cursed Palace into stone. The crown seems to be tied to his curse, as when Sphinx enters the throne room he cannot pick the crown up before the pharaoh is freed. Once released, however, the pharaoh reveals his true form and tries to kill Sphinx, but Sphinx defeats him and retrieves the crown. The Sacred Crown of Heliopolis resembles a Double Crown, where the Red Crown is gold and inset with blue jewels, and the White Crown is blue. Sacred Crown of Set The Sacred Crown of Set is the fourth and final crown retrieved. The crown is in the possession of Set at the beginning of the game, being used to power the Eye of Ra that protects the Castle of Uruk. Tutankhamen retrieves it after maneuvering across a series of platforms on his final mission. Set catches and traps Tutankhamen, but not before he is able to pass the crown to Bas-Ket, to give to Sphinx. The Sacred Crown of Set resembles a purple and gold Red Crown, inset with purple jewels. Trivia * There are two crowns found in Uruk: the Crowns of Uruk and Set.